Core 006 - Clinical - Project Summary/Abstract - In Vivo Functional Onco-Imaging (IVFOI) The aim of the In-Vivo Functional Onco-Imaging (IVFOI) Shared Resource is to enhance and support basic and clinical cancer researchers by providing them with the necessary expertise, imaging instrumentation, and image analysis techniques. The current available systems include three MRI scanners (3T- human, 4T- human and animal, and 7T- animal) and several cutting-edge multi-modality imaging systems for small animal imaging: a) combined MRI- Diffuse Optical Tomography (DOT) system, b) combined MRI-SPECT (Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography) system, and c) hybrid X-ray microCT-Optical Tomography system. The 4T MRI scanner provides an open architecture for development of new imaging methods, as well as for integration of a second modality such as DOT to form a combined system. Besides optical imaging, we have built world's first MR compatible SPECT system for small animal imaging. In addition to this we have developed a 3-D fluorescence & bioluminescence tomography system integrated with a micro CT. These multi- modality imaging systems are available for general use at this point. Beyond this small animal imaging instrumentation, we have been working on several new multi-modality systems for breast cancer imaging, MR- Optical and MR-Nuclear Imaging, and we are planning to make them available for Cancer Canter members in the next years. These systems will support various needs of CFCCC members in designing innovative imaging components into their studies, providing complementary anatomical and functional information. Additionally, our shared resource also supports translational clinical studies, with a precise protocol execution and a high standard quality control. For example, we have been supporting the collection of more than 900 breast MRI studies with unified protocols, and as such a large database has been collected. In the next cycle we will continue to support such clinical studies, and also to support translational clinical research using the multi- modality imaging systems in our portfolio, such as to evaluate the diagnostic performance of the combined MRI-Optical and MR-Nuclear imaging systems for breast cancer. Overall, the IVFOI Shared Resource provides CFCCC Members with ready access to state-of-the-art technologies, consultation for design of experiments and imaging protocols, and image acquisition and data analysis, as well as coordination among individual projects. Through the sharing of imaging and analysis protocols, we can integrate various information obtained from different projects to facilitate future collaborations between CFCCC members and to bring together basic scientists and clinical researchers to design and conduct clinical translational studies.